Invulnerability
Invulnerability is the ability to withstand any amount of physical damage or harmful force, causing little if any harm or pain to the individual. Not to be confused with Immortality. Levels of Invulnerability Nigh Invulnerability Impossible to kill. * Deities - Can only be harmed by other powerful Deities or divine weaponry. Advanced Invulnerability Can be killed with a lot of difficulty. * Angel - Angels are vulnerable to divine weaponry and higher beings. * Demon - Demons are able to be killed with divine weaponry or by higher beings. * Demigod - They are immune to conventional most forms of harm, and are quite difficult to kill. * Shtriga - Vulnerable only to consecrated iron bullets, when they are feeding. * Phoenix - Vulnerable to iron. * Soul Eater - They can only be killed by the use of magic. * Hellhound - Hellhounds cannot be killed by conventional means or weapons. However, they can be killed with divine weaponry, or by Deities or Angels. * Jotunn - They are invulnerable almost all forms of harm, and can only be killed by Deities or divine weaponry. Medium Invulnerability Can be killed with some difficulty. '' * Fairy - Fairies are vulnerable to silver and iron. * Ghost - Salting and burning their remains will put them to rest. * Nachzehrer - Can only be killed by placing a copper coin in their mouth then beheading them. * Qareen - Can be killed using iron, and can be harmed with silver. * Pontianak - Can only be killed by first driving a iron stake through the back of their necks, then decapitating them with an iron machete. * Oni - Vulnerable to having significant damage done to their third eye. * Myling - Vulnerable to being brought inside a cemetery. Low Invulnerability ''Can be killed with moderately easily. * Nephilim - Vulnerable to decapitation, divine weaponry, and higher beings. * Dragon - Can be killed by decapitating them with an iron sword. * Okami - Killable by being stabbed seven times with a bamboo dagger blessed by a Shinto priest. * Banshee - Stabbing a Banshee in the heart with a blade made of pure gold will kill them. * Shojo - Killable with a katana that has been blessed by a Shinto priest. * Vampire - Can be killed by beheading or wooden stakes. * Siren - Can only be killed with a bronze dagger coated in the blood of somebody under the spell of the song. * Gorgon - Can be killed by beheading with a silver blade. * Marid - Vulnerable to decapitation. * Aswang - Can only be killed by dismemberment or a sting ray tail blade. * Dvergr - Vulnerable to sunlight. * Chupacabra - Killable by beheading. * Undine - Vulnerable to extreme heat, if they married a human, then they are vulnerable to aging and disease as well. * Daeva - Vulnerable only to light. * Hupia - Can only be killed by being beheaded with an iron weapon. * Ljosalfar - Vulnerable only to beheading. * Dokkalfar - Can only be killed with exposure to sunlight. * Asura - Vulnerable to decapitation and Deities. Minimal Invulnerability Can be killed easily. * Arachne - Can be killed by decapitation. * BuruBuruburu - Are vulnerable to iron, salt, and magic. * Kohonta - Vulnerable to being stabbed in the heart with a silver knife. * Kitsune - Killable by stabbing in the heart. * Djinn - Vulnerable to iron and fire. * Werewolf - Werewolves are vulnerable to silver and decapitation. * Pishtaco - Killable with a silver knife. * Skinwalker - Are vulnerable to silver and decapitation. * Acheri - Vulnerable to iron and salt. * Kappa - Vulnerable to spilling the water in their sara, or by severely damaging it. * Selkie - Can only be killed by decapitation or stabbing their hearts. * Vetala - Can be killed by stabbing the heart with a silver knife and twisting once. * Rugaru - Can be killed with fire, decapitation, or a cypress stake dipped in dead man's blood. * Wraith - Vulnerable to silver. * Nagual - Decapitation will kill them. * Crocotta - Can only be killed by stabbing the back of their neck. * Harpy - Vulnerable to being burned. * Rakshasa - Can be killed with a brass dagger. * Ghoul - Can be killed by beheading or head trauma. * Lamia - Vulnerable to blessed silver knives, or being burned after being seasoned with rosemary and salt. * Zombie - They are invulnerable to stab wounds and gunshots. * Cambion - They cannot be harmed with conventional methods. * Dhampir - Vulnerable to decapitation. * Zanna - Are vulnerable to iron. * Witch - They are vulnerable to magic and fire. Category:Powers